


Call me Yours

by Skippin_Pippin



Category: overwatch
Genre: A lot of short paragraphs, Big Bro Mondatta, Genyatta - Freeform, I wrote all of this on my shitty iPhone, Kinda bad, M/M, One of my friends said there was a lot of innuendos here, Soft boy Zenyatta, genji is a hyperactive lil shit and no one can convince me otherwise, warning: ungodly amounts of fluff, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 23:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18062294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skippin_Pippin/pseuds/Skippin_Pippin
Summary: “... Hey, Zenyatta?”“Yes?” He faced Genji, seeming much more calm now.“Can I still call you master?”The omnic chuckled, “No,” and continued to stare off in the distance.“Aw, what!” Genji snickered sarcastically. He leaned an arm on his knee, slouching forwards. “What else am I supposed to call you then?”“You can just call me Zenyatta.” He smiled through his voice, Genji could hear it.What a tricky beautiful bastard.Genji decided that he loved him.





	1. Hey Master!

“Master!”

There he goes again-

“Hey, master!”

-Practically darting towards the omnic.

“Remember to walk in hallways, Genji.”

“O-oh! Sorry!” Genji slowed himself down, speed walking the rest of the way to his master.

“I found a really lovely sight that I think you’d like. Would you like to join me in a walk there?” His chest rose and fell sharply as he heaved, due to his unnecessary sprint.

Zenyatta giggles, Genji’s enthusiasm tickling his heart.

“I would love to my student-”

“Yosh!”

“-Buuuuuut,” Zenyatta tilted his head in amusement. “I have work today. You already know, I share my schedule with you.”

Genji gasped defeatedly. He kicked a rock to the side softly, head hanging low. “I thought maybe your work would be cancelled today.”

“Well, it is a nice thought, Genji.” Zenyatta placed a hand on his pupil’s shoulder. “But maybe later. In the meantime, you could take another friend there?” Zenyatta began walking towards the monastery. Genji followed close behind.

“Like… who?”

“Lucio, maybe. I heard he travels a lot, maybe he is in town? If not, you could take some of the visitors there.”

“You mean tourists? Bleh!” Genji almost licked his face plate. Whoops. “Lucio isn't in town right now, he's doing a special in Korea right now.”

Zenyatta chuckled. “Hmm. Good for him.” He didn't want to get Genji started on the tourists, or else he would never stop talking.

They chatted the whole way to the inside garden (Zenyatta was to tend to the tomatoes and carrots today). Genji talked a lot about his cool friends and about where he goes whenever he’s not with Zen. While it can be tiresome sometimes, Zenyatta is always happy to hear his voice.

“And then, the room went dark. You couldn't hear anything in there, and suddenly-”

Zenyatta raised a hand. “I'm sorry Genji, I have to go now.”

“But I was just getting to the good part!” His shoulders and torso slumped forwards, clearly bummed about having to say goodbye so soon.

The omnic hummed. “We can continue this story later. Maybe when we visit the sight you so dearly want to show me?”

Genji immediately straightened up, smiling behind the mask. “Okay!”

Zenyatta smiles. Or, at least, the omnic equivalent (something with lights, blah blah blah).

“See you later, Genji.”

“See you later, master!” Genji prances away, clearly in a mood for adventure.

Zenyatta watched him leap out of sight. Once he was gone, the monk turned around to begin work.

\---

After a long day of work, Zenyatta was ready to pass out. He loves the garden and seeing plants grow, but it sure took a lot of energy out of him. He steps out of the garden, closing the gate ever so gently, and began making his way towards his room.

Suddenly, a wild Genji appears.

He came from around the corner of the hall, almost bumping into Zenyatta.

The two stumble back, look at eachother, and begin laughing it off.

“Hello, Sparrow.”

“Hello, master!”

Hmm. He sure says master a lot.

“I've found a map of the village and there's a few shops here that I think would be worth checking out.” He steps closer to Zenyatta to show him the map, his metallic finger tracing over the edges of the paper.

“You know we don't really find a need in commercial or manufactured objects and materials.” Zenyatta leaned to Genji’s side, scanning the map.

Genji sheepishly scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, well… I thought it would be fun to take you around town.”

Zenyatta titled his head, staring at Genji for a moment. “Do you need a little outside time?”

Genji sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides. “Well… yeah… I just wanted to go someplace with someone.”

Zenyatta felt a pang of guilt. He should have paid a bit more attention to Genji than the garden.

He brought a hand up to his chin, a habit he does whenever he begins to think about plans. “Well… maybe…”

Genji leaned forward, just inches away from the monk.

“Maybe we could go tomorrow?”

“Yeah! Thank you, Master!”

\---

Genji was a weird one. He was calm and quiet, talkative and excited, happy and sad all at the same time. Well, maybe not exactly the same time, but it was all a part of him.

He would have moods of telling his thoughts and ideas, letting it all spill out. He had moods of thinking and observing, his mind slowly filling back up with thoughts and ideas. Then, he would need to let it all out again.

It took a while for Zenyatta to realize that pattern. Ever since, he's been taking Genji outside more and more. Having an empty mind is good for meditation, but his main priority is keeping Genji sane.

\---

“Zenyatta, can we look in there?”

“O-Of course,” Zenyatta tripped over his words, caught off guard by Genji’s. He hasn't called Zenyatta his master once today. Every time he calls his name, it suprises and perplexes him.

He kind of likes it.

They walk into a shop, Genji gently pulling him in.

The interior glowed a soothing amber, objects of all kinds displayed in every corner and crevice. It felt stuffy, yet cozy.

There, they looked at wooden crafts and interesting antiques, things that pulled itself in every way and things with a clear purpose.

Zenyatta found himself staring at a few objects that closely resembled animals. However, these figures couldn't hold his attention for very long; he had other things on his mind.

Occasionally, he would glance back at Genji. Genji was eager to see everything there was, never granting a few moments to observe the items. He skimmed past most of them, occasionally staring at one or two objects a bit longer than expected.

As calm and serious as Genji can be, he kept such a childlike wonder within him.

Zenyatta found it kinda cute.

\---

The next day, Zenyatta and Genji had their own duties to fulfill. However, during the little time they had together, they simply enjoyed one another’s company. Genji was much calmer today, only speaking occasionally. He found balance within himself again, observing as much as he talked.

For Zenyatta, it was especially nice. He could take a breather and just simply be.

\---

Zenyatta has always been bad at caring for himself.

He's so blinded by other people's needs that he forgets he has needs of his own.

While selfless is technically a compliment, Genji has always seen it as a bad thing. Zenyatta is selfless, dangerously so.

Genji may not fully know or understand Zenyatta, but he yearns to learn more.

So far, he thinks he has a grasp on how the monk thinks.

Zenyatta usually talks as much as he thinks, and (not to be rude) he doesn't seem to think much. He meditates a lot or focuses entirely on one thing. But, when he does think, it's amazing. He thinks about complex concepts of life and nature. However, his mind is also occupied with thoughts of easing others into peace. He doesn't think of himself very often, much to Genji’s dismay.

Zenyatta loves to observe the world as it is. He finds beauty in everything, even a fool like Genji.

What did he ever do to deserve such a kind friend?


	2. Just call me Zenyatta

Genji woke up quite early, only thirty minutes after the sun rose. The sun was bright yellow, piercing through every leaf of every tree, the light as sharp as a dagger. It was a nice contrast to the calm of the forest.

He stretched, stepped outside of his room, and made his way outside the monastery. Once he made it outside, he gently crossed his legs over a flat stump, readying himself for some early morning meditation.

Thirty minutes in, he heard a shuffling on the wooden floor from the building behind him. He thought it was nothing, especially considering the busy lives of the omnics here.

There was a little more shuffling again. Then silence. Then a little more hurried shuffling.

_What is going on?_

Genji turned his head slightly to find Mondatta slowly descending down the steps to greet him. A few other omnics passed by behind him, creating said shuffling noise. Mondatta’s steps remained silent, slowly and carefully making his way to Genji’s side.

The absurd amount of shuffling omnics is enough to make Genji a little nervous, but seeing Mondatta himself is absolutely terrifying.

He quickly jumped up and bowed to Mondatta, doing his best to show the utmost respect for the brother of his master.

“G-good morning!” Thank god he had his face plate on, otherwise the omnic would have seen his lip quiver.

“Hello, Genji.” His voice was as soft as Zen’s but was much deeper. “May I talk with you?”

“O-Of course!” _Oh god._

Mondatta began walking away so Genji followed. The two made their way into the monastery

“Master Mondatta, did I do something wrong?” Genji slumped as he walked, dreading every moment of this freshly baked conversation.

Mondatta chuckled. “You must have gotten into a lot of trouble when you were with the shimada’s. It's nothing concerning your behavior, do not worry.”

_Oh thank god._

“But I must speak to you about Zenyatta.”

“Zenyatta?” Okay, that caught Genji way off guard.

“I assure you he is fine… but… he had a little mishap.”

A few more omnics shuffled past each other, speed walking up ahead of them.

Everything slowly began to click in Genji’s head.

“What- what happened to master?” Genji speed walked to Mondatta’s side to look at him as he talks.

“You know him, he's not… he doesn't take very good care of himself.” Mondatta tried his best to put it in simple and polite words. “He has been working overtime for the past few days. He’s been helping out with the garden, taking care of a few injured animals, directing visitors when they needed help, and other things like that. He… He collapsed last night.”

Genji didn't feel a pang of guilt. He felt a boulder of worry, anxiety, and blame hit him in his heart. “M-Mondatta… You can't be serious…”

“This happens sometimes. He’s done this before. He just… overworked himself.”

Genji remembered bugging Zenyatta about his needs. He dragged him out of his time just so they could go to a few shops together. It was clear to him that he shares a part of the blame. If he wasn't near Mondatta right now, he would cry.

“He’s okay though, right?”

“Of course. It's just going to take him a while to recover and fully recharge.”

Genji sighed. “Why… why are you telling me this?”

“He is your teacher, is he not?”

“Yes, but… I've just been a contributor to this accident. I doubt I could do anything about this.”

Mondatta stopped in front of a room, looking at Genji directly. “You are not to blame for anything that happened, Genji. And, believe it or not, I think you could do a lot to help him.”

Genji looked down and shifted his feet a little.

Mondatta gently glided his chin up with a few fingers to meet his gaze. “Listen to me. This is very important. I need you to help Zenyatta however you can. Make him happy. Fetch him whatever he needs. But, most importantly, I need you to teach him about self care.”

Puzzled, Genji asked, “But why me? Wouldn't he rather pay attention to you?”

Mondatta chuckled softly, holding his hand over his chin like Zenyatta does whenever he laughs. “He likes you a lot more than you think he does.”

Genji's cheeks burned red. How is he supposed to interpret that?

This is a lot of emotional information to take in. Thank god for his visor.

Mondatta gently pushed the door open, motioning Genji inside.

\---

Genji softly stepped forwards, scanning the room to find Zenyatta in a bed, thousands of flowers surrounding him. The other omnics really went all out. There were a few omnics here, blessing the sleeping Zenyatta.

The moment they saw Genji, they nodded and tiptoed their way out. The last omnic gently pulled the door closed.

Genji found himself alone with Zenyatta.

Zenyatta usually made Genji really happy, sickeningly so. If not that, he always felt safe by the monk’s side.

In this moment, however, Genji felt anything but.

The cyborg slowly made his way towards the omnic, taking off his mask. He sat down in a wooden chair next to the mattress, placing his visor at the foot of the bed.

Zenyatta had been resting, facing up with his arms at his side. He hasn't moved an inch since his pupil arrived.

Genji sighed, lazily holding his hand up to wrap his fingers around Zenyatta’s.

He stayed like that for a while, their hands intertwined.

It was the least he could do for the time being.

\---

Do omnics dream when they are asleep? Well, no, not exactly.

Sometimes, omnics can think during their sleep. They're like dreams in that random thoughts appear, sometimes heartwarming, sometimes distressing, sometimes both, and sometimes neither.

Zenyatta thought a lot in his sleep. He thought about what would have happened if he took Mondatta’s job, if he left the Shambali, if Genji never even came to the Shambali. Many of these thoughts made him feel sad and he longed to wake up again.

He longed to see the face of his brother, of his friends, of his student.

He thought about how he didn't want to be his teacher anymore.

\---

Zenyatta’s head was pounding by the time he finally stirred awake.

His head leaned from side to side, a ritual of his to stir the rest of his motors into action.

His vision slowly faded in, and he came to see an unfamiliar ceiling. He turned to the left. Flowers. He turned to the right. Even more flowers.

He dipped his head a little lower and found Genji. His torso laid on the bed as he slept and his legs were planted on the floor.

He looked down and found that his right hand was intertwined with Genji’s.

The omnic felt so bad for Genji sleeping in such an uncomfortable position but he also felt giggly. His student was always very sweet to him.

He lifted his other hand to gently ruffle the cyborg’s hair. “Hello, Sparrow.”

The ninja mumbled into the bed and turned his head the other way. Zenyatta chuckled and patted his head with his free hand.

Genji brought his free hand to scratch the back of his neck, turning his head to slightly to steal a peek. The moment he saw Zenyatta, he practically jumped.

“Z-Zenyatta!” He snapped himself awake, lifting his body up from the mattress. His right hand clinged to the sheets for dear life as his left squeezed Zenyatta's metal palm. “Are you okay? Do you need anything?”

Genji’s eyes were vivid with worry, his lips curling down, almost in a pout. This face he dawned was rare, but Zen saw it enough to know that it meant something was wrong.

Puzzled, Zenyatta replied, “Why, of course. Did something happen?”

Genji stayed silent for a few moments. Tears welled up and streaked down his face.

Before Zenyatta could process it, the cyborg embraced him, holding him so tight he felt like he could short circuit. Both of Genji's hands were clinged to his back, uncomfortably close to tearing a few wires.

“Genji!” Zenyatta held him close, feeling the shivers and tears from the other. “What's wrong?”

“You passed out,” Genji managed to sniffle out. “You really scared me.” He nuzzled his face in the mechanical shoulder of the monk.

“Oh… I…” He couldn't believe he passed out. He was doing such great work, he couldn't remember when he felt even slightly tired. He sighed, giving into the fact that something happened to him when he wasn't paying attention. “I’m sorry, Genji. I-I should have been more careful.”

Genji parted away, shaking his head as he wiped his tears away. “No, don't- just- agh!” He furrowed his brows and clenched his fists. “You have to take better care of yourself!”

That came out a bit harsher than he intended to.

“I-I mean…” Genji bit his lip, facing away from the other. “You never like to focus on your own wants and needs. You're a people pleaser. Why?”

Why?

Well, Zenyatta didn't really know why.

That wasn't something that really crossed his mind.

He was stunned.

“I-I…” his voice wavered, unsure of himself. “I don't know. I… never really think about myself.” He shrugged. “I don't know why.”

Genji sighed. “I’m sorry.”

“Why? Wasn't I the one that caused a commotion?”

“Well yeah, but I was rude and selfish and I should have thought about you more…” He blushed, scratching the back of his neck. “It's obvious that I take all of your free attention. Whenever you aren't focused on work, your focused on me. For that, I feel responsible.”

“Genji…” Zenyatta dragged the other’s face up with a gentle touch to his chin. “This is none of your fault. I make my own decisions, and sometimes, I make bad decisions. I'm not perfect.” He glided his hand to the side of Genji’s face.

Genji chuckled. “I find that hard to believe.” In turn, he brought up his hand over Zenyatta’s, leaning in to the touch. Zen giggled.

They stayed like that for a while, only leaning in more as the time grew.

Genji’s brows became furrowed, not with anger or distrust or anything of the sort. It was just that...

“I missed you.”

\---

“Are you sure this is something you want to do?” The cyborg ninja held the omnic monk’s hand up the stone steps.

“Well, of course. I promised you that I would let you show me this ‘lovely sight’, and I'm a man of my word.”

“Zenyatta!” Genji dragged out his name, slumping forwards as they walked. It earned him a chuckle from Zen.

“Don't worry! I'm kidding!” Zenyatta was totally smirking, Genji could tell by the tune of his voice. “I promise that this is something I want to do.”

“Okayyy.” Genji hid his smile behind his visor.

He led his teacher all the way up this really big hill (or very tiny mountain) where a gorgeous cherry tree bloomed from the top. Right under the tree laid a worn down stone bench, shaded from the sunlight thanks to the beautiful pink petals.

The moment Zenyatta saw the petals and branches, he squeezed Genji’s hand. He stepped closer to the tree, leaving the cyborg’s side.

As Zenyatta was busy admiring nature, Genji took off his face plate and set it down on the bench. He knew Zen liked to see his face, and, if he was being honest, he liked it too. However, he only liked to share it with Zenyatta.

Only Zenyatta.

Zenyatta...

_Do I like Zenyatta?_

Just as his mind began to go into thinking mode, Zen snapped him out with a simple question. “How did you find this place?”

Genji noticed that his thinking pose must have looked weird, especially considering he was both staring at nothing and Zenyatta’s knee all at once. He shifted his posture, relaxed his shoulders, and looked up at Zenyatta’s eyes.

Never mind, he looked too pretty here.

“U-Um, I found a small tourist guide.” Genji scratched the back of his neck, immediately reverting back into an awkward stance. He stared at anything but Zenyatta. “One of the more friendly visitors shared it with me and told me about this little area.”

“It's absolutely lovely, Genji,” Zenyatta’s smile could be heard through the melodies of his voice. “Thank you.”

He slowly stepped towards the bench, admiring the scene as he went. Once he was seated, he looked at his student and patted the space next to him.

Genji stepped forewards, grabbing his mask and sitting in its place next to his master. He crossed his legs and set his visor down in his lap.

“Genji…. I have very important matters to discuss with you.”

With words alone, he was forced to look into the eyes of his teacher. “Yes, master?”

“I've talked with Mondatta-” Now Zen was the one looking away. “-And he has agreed to my decisions and my requests.” He fumbled with his thumbs and spoke in awkward pauses. “Genji… I don't want to be your teacher anymore…”

The cyborg’s heart sank. “Y-You mean… you don't like me?”

“No, no, nothing like that!” Zenyatta was quick to put that idea to rest. “It's actually quite the opposite…”

_What?_

“You've put in much effort as a student, and you have by far exceeded my expectations on multiple accounts. I feel that… you no longer need me as your teacher.”

Genji still didn't really feel any better at that statement. He still felt like a fool on training wheels half the time.

“I know you haven't reached your goals, but I doubt I could help you reach them as your teacher… from now on, I hope I can help you as your friend.”

The motors in Zenyatta were whirring much more than normal and there were sudden, unexpected glitches in his speech. “We have developed a relationship beyond one of a teacher and a student. If I were to remain your teacher, we would make no progress.” He kept his eyes off Genji.

“Will this mean that I should leave the monastery?”

“No. Unless you want to, but… I would miss you.”

Okay, now Genji was beginning to feel nervous. But it was a good nervous.

He sighed. “I would have missed you too.”

“I'd have missed your more,” the omnic replied, challenging Genji.

The cyborg smirked. “I'd have missed you most!”

Such childish jokes they were, but it was enough for the two to break into laughter.

“... Hey, Zenyatta?”

“Yes?” He faced Genji, seeming much more calm now.

“Can I still call you master?”

The omnic chuckled, “No,” and continued to stare off in the distance.

“Aw, what!” Genji snickered sarcastically. He leaned an arm on his knee, slouching forwards. “What else am I supposed to call you then?”

“You can just call me Zenyatta.” He smiled through his voice, Genji could hear it.

What a tricky beautiful bastard.

Genji decided that he loved him.


	3. Call me Yours

“Hey, Master!”

No response.

“Uhhh? Hello?”

He's literally standing right in front of him.

It took a second for the lightbulb in Genji’s head to switch on. “Zenyatta?”

“Why hello, my sparrow!” Even though the cyborg was a little annoyed at the pure snark and cockiness, he had to admit that Zen was really cute whenever his voice sang his intentions. “What brings you here on this lovely day?”

Genji swayed his arms behind his back. “I just...wanted to check up on you.” He spoke in long embarrassing pauses. Why is he so embarrassed? And for what?

“Check up on me?” Zenyatta was embarrassed too, what the hell.

“Are you feeling alright?”

Genji didn't realize he stepped so close until it was too late. Hey, maybe Zen won't notice, they still have some space in between them!

… No, he definitely noticed. He can't exactly back up either, he just left his room and his back is to the door.

“I'm fine, Genji. Really.”

Genji cocked a brow. Wait, his visor is still on.

After fumbling with his face plate for a bit, he resumed his stance and cocked a brow.

Zen wanted to laugh but knew he shouldn't, so he held it back.

“I promise. I'm doing a lot better than before.”

Genji's brow was already cocked, so he just tried to raise it higher. Wait, no, that hurts. “You promise?”

“Do you need me to promise my pinky?” He offered his smallest finger to the cyborg.

Genji wanted to laugh but knew he shouldn't, so he held it back.

\---

_I don't know, Lucio. It's easy for guys like you._

Genji tapped the “send” button on the phone. Not a second later, he receives a reply.

“ _C’mon, man! You never know until you try!”_

_But what if it ruins us? I would rather live beside him as a friend than lose him forever._

_“He's not that kind of guy, you know that.”_

Genji didn't know how to reply. He sighed, resting his phone on his chest. He took a quick peek of the screen to catch the time.

3 am. Fuck.

Right as he shut his eyes to try and get some sleep, his phone pinged.

_“He likes you a lot more than you think he does.”_

Genji felt kind of angry at Lucio for assuming he knew Zen better than his former student himself… but the possibility of Zenyatta actually liking him back made him feel too weird to think about anything else right now.

\---

Mondatta is essentially Zenyatta’s older brother. Like, yeah, a lot of people feel like that about him, but he’s been taking care of Zen like a legal guardian. Hell, they refer to each other as siblings all the time.

Which is why it makes this so hard.

Mondatta had been walking around the monastery, making sure everything ran smoothly. Genji had been lurking in the shadows behind him.

Once Mondatta seemed free, Genji popped out and began casually walking behind him.

Mondatta walked to the outside of the building, where Genji and Zenyatta would meditate. He slowly turned around and acted surprised at Genji’s image. “Genji! I didn't see you coming!” His voice sounded suspiciously similar to Zenyatta's sarcastic voice.

“Haha, I just thought I'd… y’know…” Oh my god, he could have just said he came here to mediate but nope, he's too much of a fool to think of that soon enough.

“Well, while we are here, mind if I ask how you are doing?” Wow okay, he definitely understands now why everyone loves him so much. His voice is the epitome of a comforting big brother.

“Haha, ummm…” He scratched the back of his head. “I actually have a few questions for you, if you don't mind.”

“Of course.” He stood firmly, ready to tackle any question thrown in his direction.

“I…” Genji started, and he couldn't figure out how to continue.

“You…?”

“Ilikeyourbrotherlikeawholelotandeverytimeiseehimifeelreallyhappyandijustwan-”

“Slow down, Genji,” Mondatta’s voice cut through, warm yet powerful. “Take a few moments to select your words carefully. They are powerful, and not to be rushed.”

“S-Sorry,” the cyborg muttered loud enough for the other to hear. “What… What I've been trying to say is that…”

He clenched his fists, flinching behind his mask. In his head, he felt scared to say it, but his heart yearned for these feelings to become known.

“I love Zenyatta.”

\---

Mondatta seemed taken aback. No, I mean, he literally stepped back.

“I… what is the question?”

“What?”

“You wanted to ask a question? Perhaps about your feelings?” Mondatta stood his ground, withstanding the sheer awkwardness.

“O-oh yeah… I…”

This was going on for way too long

“Um… do you think he'd feel the same?”

Mondatta chuckled. “It's not obvious?”

Genji flushed red, not that it mattered. “But what if he doesn't?”

“It's still worth telling him your feelings.”

“But… what if I'm not worth it?”

Mondatta put a hand on Genji’s shoulder after a long moment of contemplation. “You are. If he's happy to be with you, you are worth it. Even if he says no, you still matter.”

The cyborg sniffed. “Thanks.”

He left shortly after to let the tall omnic proceed with his duties.

\---

Zenyatta apparently liked the “lovely sight” so much he decided they should go there as often as possible to meditate. Genji would always be happy to oblige.

They had sat on the two logs beneath the pink cherry tree. Before Zenyatta could begin their session, Genji spoke up.

“Um, Zenyatta?”

“Oh, you remembered!” The omnic smiled through his voice. “Yes, my ninja?”

Genji kept his visor on this time. He didn't want Zen to see his rose-colored face.

“How… what do you think of me?” He looked down at the floor, too nervous to face his friend respectively. He fiddled with his feet to distract himself from the impending answer.

“...Well…” Zenyatta didn't really know how to respond. He felt a lot of things about Genji, but I guess…

“I think you're wonderful.”

Even Zen was staring at the floor now. This was just a really awkward conversation.

“Do you really mean that?”

“Of course. Words are powerful, I would never use them with malice.”

Genji chuckled. “You're too kind, master- I mean! Zenyatta!”

It was Zenyatta’s turn to laugh.

\---

Even hearing Zenyatta's answer wasn't enough for the cyborg to really believe that he'd be a source of happiness for the monk, even if he really wanted to be.

Something or someone in the back of his head keeps nagging at him, saying that Zen deserves more. I mean, he always deserves more, but… this just sucks.

Even if his self esteem has improved drastically over the years, the scars and bruises still hurt.

\---

Zenyatta had taken some time out of his day to converse with Mondatta. They both stood comfortably on the shaded porch, the sun reaching everything but them. The gardens were absolutely beautiful today, countless hues from blossoms reflecting off their metal.

“How has your recovery been, Zenyatta?”

“It's been quite nice. I haven't thought about work too often this week.”

“That's good.”

No matter the pauses of silence between them, it was never awkward. They knew each other well enough to just enjoy the other’s presence. It's quite nice.

“So,” Mondatta began, “how are you doing with Genji?”

“He's begun to lean off calling me Master, even if he’s made a few slip ups. I appreciate his efforts greatly.”

“Did you really end your relationship with him as your teacher to start a friendship?”

Zen was taken aback. What kind of question was that? What is he implying? “I'm sorry, I'm not following.”

The taller omnic chuckled. “I'm asking you if you have a crush on the cyborg.” He whispered it low enough to ensure that no one else could hear, even if they were alone.

It was too quiet to not notice the sudden whir in the smaller one’s mechanisms. Zenyatta was clearly embarrassed, which earned a faint giggle from Mondatta.

“What an absurd question, Mondatta!” Zen didn't know whether to be mad or spill everything. Or both.

“I told you my loves. It'd be nice to hear yours.”

Zenyatta’s fans grew louder. “That's different.”

“No, it really isn't.”

He decided that his fans should do the talking. Thankfully, Mondatta picked it up.

“So, my suspicions were correct after all?”

Zenyatta thought it'd be better to not reply at all. Anything he says can and will be use to embarrass him later.

Mondatta chuckled. “I've had all the fun I could have asked for today. I won't pry any further… However, if you do find yourself establishing a romantic relationship with him, it would be nice to know.”

“Of course,” Zenyatta replied. “If such an occasion ever occurs.”

“I have no doubt it my mind that it will.”

\---

Okay.

Today was the day.

Today is the fucking day (sorry Mondatta).

Genji is finally going to reveal his true feelings. He's so excited to let it out, but terrified to do so all at the same time. He feels like if he kept it a secret any longer than he would be lying to himself and his friend.

He had everything planned perfectly, too. He and his crush were to take a walk in the lovely forest where the birds always chirped and then he would finally spill the beans.

Currently, he is readying himself for their short adventure.

\---

“Oh.”

“What?” Asked Genji, stuffing his bag full of omnic-friendly snacks.

“It's raining. Do you have enough to wear?” Zenyatta turned to watch Genji as he wrestled with the luggage. “I would hate for you to get a cold.”

Genji stopped and stared back. “Are you kidding me? It's raining?”

Zenyatta tilted his head. “Uh, yes?”

“Damn!” Genji sighed and let go of the bag.

“It's okay, we can just carry an umbrella or wear rain coats.”

“It's not that.”

“Then…” Zenyatta stepped closer, closing the door to the porch where he and Mondatta talked. “What's the matter?”

“I just-” Genji made a rock in his hand and shook it as if he were shaking the wrong words out. “I wanted today to be perfect.”

Zenyatta paused, then giggled. “Oh, Genji. I think today already is perfect.”

“How?”

“You're in it.”

Genji didn't say anything, and thank fuck for his visor.

So, he and Zen began their trek.

\---

Once they finally got to the forest, it was still raining.

Genji and Zenyatta were both wearing heavy (not to mention ugly) rain coats with hoods. They would be fine if water gets in their systems, it can just be a hassle to deal with.

Once they got far enough in the forest, they stopped near the center, which had a bench. Unfortunately, it, too, was soaked.

Genji sat the bag of snacks down on the seat and handed the omnic a treat.

They both stood under a tree and ate a few sugary crackers.

“I’m sorry, Zen.”

“What ever for?”

“Today. It’s raining.”

Zen smiled through his voice, as always. “It’s not your fault it’s raining.”

“But today was supposed to be-” He caught himself on his tongue, biting down harshly. Ow.

“Like I said earlier, I think today is already perfect.”

“But you deserve so much more.” Genji turned away, embarrassed he said that out loud.

Zenyatta tilted his head. “Huh?”

“It’s just that… You are such an amazing person. I’ve never really met someone like you before. A-And, for all the shit you go through… You deserve so much more than any of this.”

“Genji… Is this really about the rain?”

Zenyatta turned to Genji, trying to look at him even as he turned away, even as he hid under his visor.

“Yes… No… I-” Genji’s voice cracked in hesitation. He decided talking right now wasn’t a good idea.

Zenyatta brought his hand up, gently gliding up the mask of the cyborg to what you could consider the “cheek” of it. He pulled the other’s face down to look back at him. He needed to do his best to read Genji’s emotions. He needed to understand what was going on underneath the facade.

“What is this about?” He whispered in the softest voice he could muster.

“Us.” Genji sighed and leaned in to the touch, holding Zenyatta’s hand in place.

The omnic used his other hand to unlatch the mask so he could clearly see his face. Genji allowed it to be pried off, not daring to act against Zen. Once it was off, Zenyatta held it in his left hand by his waist. His right hand slid down and rested on the other’s shoulder, Genji’s hand following.

Genji took a deep sigh, shutting his eyes tight. “I’ve- I don’t know how to measure up to you. I can’t lie and say I don’t admire you, that I don’t find you to be on a completely different level from everyone else. I-I think you so amazing, Zenyatta. I could never be like you.” He sniffed and opened his eyes slightly to steal a peek. Even if he can’t physically see the omnic’s emotions, he can read them pretty well (especially thanks to the lights on his head).

It doesn’t take a genius to tell that Zenyatta was clearly confused and upset. “Genji, even if I was on ‘another level’, why would it matter that you’d need to be like me? I don’t understand.”

Genji sighed, his face morphing into a disgusting expression. Of what? He couldn’t tell you.

“I love you, Zenyatta. I love you even if you deserve someone more, someone better. It-It hurts, a lot.”

Zenyatta raised his hand up to cup the side of the cyborg’s face. He leaned into it, sniffing loudly and rapidly. He secretly hoped the rain would mask his tears for him.

“You deserve the world, Zen.”

The omnic was so shocked, he didn’t even know where to begin. Hell, he even dropped the mask, he was so surprised. He shifted in his posture and stood a little closer to buy himself time to think.

“Genji… I’m not perfect. I make mistakes all the time. Sometimes, I’m insecure about myself. Even if you do think I am somehow superior, wouldn’t I just deserve someone that made me happy? Thats all I could ever ask for.” His fans began to whirr. Why? He couldn't tell you. “I don’t want you to change. I want you to remain you, because… you make me really happy.”

Zenyatta embraced Genji, reaching his arms out as much as he possibly could to wrap them around his back.

“I love you, too.”

\---

Genji broke into a sob. He cried and cried and cried into Zen’s shoulder. The cyborg hugged him back so tightly, Zen thought a cord might pop.

They stood like that for a while. At least until the rain stopped.

The rain didn’t stop until a full fifteen minutes later.

\---

Once Genji calmed down, they packed up their stuff and began their trek back home. The cyborg decided to keep his mask off in the meantime (thanks to Zen, it has mud on it now), keeping it in the bag.

The rain had left and a beautiful scene moved in. The sun was bright yellow, piercing through every leaf of every tree, the light as sharp as a dagger. It was a nice contrast to the calm of Genji and Zenyatta.

The two were quiet, reluctant to converse about their feelings. Where would they begin?

“Uh… Zen?”

“Yes?”

“Does this mean… Are we?”

“If you’ll have me.”

Genji audibly gasped. “I should be the one asking that!”

Zenyatta giggled. “Then, I guess we are.”

Genji took a few moments to think. “I can call you mine?”

“Yes.”

“Can I call you my boyfriend?”

“Yes.”

Genji smirked. “Can I call you honey?”

Confused, Zenyatta tilted his head. “Yes?”

“Can I call you sugar pie?” His smile only grew.

Zen blushed. Or, at least, the omnic equivalent (something with lights, blah blah blah). He walked faster, ahead of Genji. He hoped that he wouldn’t see how embarrassed he was. “Yes?”

“Can I call you sweet pea? Sweet Cheeks? Darling? My handsome prince?”

Zenyatta giggled nervously (a good nervous). “Genji, please. You’re going to make me short circuit.”

Genji laughed. “What? I’m just asking!”

The omnic smiled. “Do you have any other questions, preferably ones that don’t concern what you call me?”

“Umm…” Genji sped up to Zen, walking beside him now. “Can I kiss you?”

Zenyatta stopped, staring at Genji. His lights turned pink as his posture seemed unsure of how to place itself. The cyborg smiled, never really seeing Zen so embarrassed before.

Genji gave a small, yet loving peck on Zen’s mouthpiece. Then another peck. Then another peck on the side. Then another.

Zen giggled, gently pushing Genji away. “Please, you’re going to make me overheat.”

Genji smiled. “Okay. But, can we start kissing more later?”

“Yes, but later. Now, we just have to get home.” Zenyatta held his hand out to Genji, in which he gladly took it.

“Okay, sweet pea.”

“Thank you, cutie pie,” Zenyatta challenged him.

The cyborg smiled wide. “Sugar plum”

“Sweet cheeks.”

“Good looking.”

“Lover boy.”

“Master.”

Zenyatta, caught completely off guard, was thrown into a laughing fit. Genji couldn't hold his laughs back, either.

The two laughed together as they walked back home, hand in hand.


End file.
